The present invention relates generally to vehicle console systems configured to support a user interface operatively coupled to a vehicle system (e.g., a vehicle transmission, etc.). More particularly, the present invention relates console systems configured to support a user interface operatively coupled to a vehicle system without using conventional mechanical linkage.
Storage receptacle systems, such as console systems, for use with vehicles are generally known. The popularity of console systems in vehicles has continued to increase with the popularity of SUVs, vans, light trucks, and the like, as well as with cars having split front seats. Console systems are known to provide enhanced functionality, such as storage bins for a variety of articles or devices (e.g., CDs, DVDs, mobile telephones, maps, sun glasses, change bins, etc.), as well as additional features such as power ports, electronics (e.g. televisions, stereos, navigational systems, etc.), cup holders, trays, and the like. It is further known to incorporate the transmission controls of a vehicle with a console system, as well as additional vehicle controls such as controls for lights, audio, video, HVAC, mirrors, fuse panels, sunroofs, and the like.
The incorporation of a vehicle's transmission controls in a console system may provide a more sophisticated, sportier, and/or ergonomically improved design for a user. Transmission controls generally include a base portion and a gear shift lever device for allowing a user to select an appropriate gear.
The gear shift lever device may be configured to control a traditional automatic transmission which allows selection of different gears as well as the usual park, reverse, neutral and standard automatically shifted drive position (e.g., PRNDL, etc.) or a manual transmission such as a conventional H-floor shift pattern. Conventionally, a gear shift lever device for a vehicle is coupled to the transmission of the vehicle by a large and complicated mechanical inking mechanism. The mechanical linkage extends from inside the vehicle to the transmission.
The large mechanical linkage conventionally existing between the gear shift control lever device and the transmission undesirably limits the possible configurations and usability of a console system to which transmission controls are coupled to or contained within. Console systems that support conventional transmission controls must be fixedly mounted within a vehicle due to the required mechanical linkage. For example, mechanical linkage extending from a console to the transmission would inhibit the fore and aft displacement of the console. In addition, the large size of the mechanical linkage requires a console to be configured around the linkage. Advantageous features possible for a console such as additional storage compartments, streamlining the console by covering infrequently used components, displacement of the console, etc. may not be possible when conventional transmission controls are included in the console configuration.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a console configuration having a transmission control device, wherein the transmission control device may be moveably coupled to the console to expose and/or cover additional components included in the console. It would further be advantageous to provide a console configuration having a transmission control device wherein the console is movably positionable throughout the vehicle. It would further be advantageous to provide console having transmission controls that is coupled to one or more of the movably positionable forward seats of a vehicle. It would further be advantageous to provide a console having transmission controls that is coupled to one of the forward seats of a vehicle and may be configured to move to allow access between the front and rear portions of a vehicle. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a console having these or other advantageous features.